Deseo odiarte ONESHORT
by Muraki nima
Summary: "¿Qué es lo que sientes por Tsukiyama-san?" basto solo esa pregunta por Hinami-chan para que no lo dejara dormir esa noche/TsukiyamaxKaneki/Lemon.


**¡Holaaaa!  
><strong>

**Pues bien, hoy vengo con un oneshort de Tokyo Ghoul :3 si no lo leiste en el grupo lo podrás leer aquí jejjeje ¡espero les guste! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>UNICO CAPÍTULO:<strong>

"_¿Qué es lo que sientes por Tsukiyama-san?"_

Dando vueltas de un lado a otro sobre la cama aquella pregunta por Hinami-chan le rondaba por la cabeza esa noche solo en su cuarto.

Kaneki no le daba importancia el porque de un de repente, Tsukiyama le ofreció su ayuda , pues no confiaba en él por obvias razones, sabia que su objetivo era comérselo y solo eso; que buscaría la oportunidad en que bajara la guardia por lo que siempre se mantenía a la defensiva con él a pesar de los intentos fallidos de él pelimorado por ganarselo, pero...

¿Era así?

Le había dado un lugar donde vivir tras dejar a Anteiku, le daba de comer cuando el no se encontraba de animo para cazar ghouls, incluso le daba de comer a Hinami y le enseñaba a cazar pese que a el no le parecía del todo. También le proporcionaba información sobre su búsqueda del doctor Kanou; no obstante ¿seguía sin confiar en él? Esa noche Hinami lo había reprendido -pese a ser una niña- acerca de su comportamiento tan indiferente con Shuu.

**-Flash back**-

_-"No deberías ser tan frio con él, oni-chan...después de todo el te dio donde vivir ahora que no quieres volver con Touka-chan._

_-No entiendes Hinami-chan...Tsukiyama no es tan bueno como aparenta, tengo que ser así con él._

_-¡No soy tonta! Tsukiyama san te quiere, te quiere mucho, pero eres tan baka que no te das cuenta. ¿Que sientes por Tsukiyama-san?_

_-¿Qué?_

_-¡Piénsalo! A ver si dejas de ser tan baka con él._

_La pequeña niña se fue a dormir a su habitación dejando solos a Tsukiyama y a Kaneki en una situación bastante incomoda, pero no duro mucho pues él pelimorado soltó una risa sorna que hizo que la vena de la frente de Ken se alterará mostrando una mirada asesina._

_-¡¿De que demonios te ríes?!-inquirió iracundo._

_-Nada...es una señorita muy inteligente. _

_-...Me voy a dormir..._

_En eso le detuvo de la muñeca deteniendole en su huida a él peliblanco._

_-¿No vas a responder?_

_-¿Ah?-expreso sin comprender de que le hablaba._

_-Lo que la señorita te pregunto._

_-No-no tengo porque responder...-esquivo la mirada pero en eso la mano de Shuu le tomo de la barbilla obligandole a encararle percatándose de que la distancia entre los dos estaba peligrosamente cerca sintiendo su respiración cerca de la suya-Su-suéltame..._

_-Ken...-susurro su nombre tan cerca de él sintiendo su aliento a carne y a sangre, hace poco el había regresado de comer; lejos de molestarle, le atraía de modo inexplicable; le abrió el apetito, provocando que su ojo se oscureciera así como sus pupila de su ojo humano se dilatara por el deseo. No solo éso, un sonrojo inexplicable vino a sus mejillas por escuchar a él hombre más alto que él hablarle con tanta informalidad._

_-¡No digas mi nombre con tanta facilidad!-soltó su mano tomada de un arrebato manoteando la que le sostenía de la barbilla-¡Dejame en paz! Eres una molestia-escupio con desdén siseando como una víbora que soltaba el veneno en su victima._

_-Que cruel eres mon amore...-dijo, sonriendo como siempre lo hacia, pero en su mirada claramente se veía que aquellas palabras le habían herido"_

**- End ****Flash back**-

Su mente no dejaba ese recuerdo reciente una y otra vez provocando el insomnio que tenia nombre: Tsukiyama Shuu; ¿por qué? No podía mentirse, no le detestaba del todo, incluso una vez le robo un beso alegandole que lo hizo para que dejara de poner esa cara tan seria. Lo cacho muchas veces observándolo y pese a eso no le quitaba la mirada; esa mirada intensa que lo desnudaba del alma.

-¡Maldición!

Susurro en la soledad de su recamará; se sentó en su cama pasando su mano sobre su cabeza hasta su nuca que sobo soltando un gemido de cansancio, de estrés. ¿Qué debía hacer? Entonces sus ojos miraron hacia enfrente de él, sabiendo que a pocos metros él pelimorado se encontraba durmiendo.

_"¿Qué es lo que sientes por Tsukiyama-san?"_

Sus pies caminaban uno delante del otro llevándolo a un lugar en especifico, y, en automático, toco la habitación del individuo arrepintiéndose luego de eso. "¿Qué estoy haciendo?" lentamente se dio la vuelta de regreso a su cuarto pero en eso la puerta se abrió.

-¿Kaneki-kun?

Se quedo congelado, ya no podía dar marcha atrás ahora tenia que buscar un pretexto para explicarle el porque estába ahí, frente a su cuarto.

-Ehm...yo...-apretó sus puños que colgaban a su lado como dos pesados péndulos que lo mantenían engarrotado en esa posición-yo...necesito...etto...-sus pies se enterraron tal cual raíces en él suelo impidiéndole volver, su corazón latía contra su pecho tan pesadamente como el latido de un pájaro pequeño asustado. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Desde cuando le provocaba eso? No, ¿desde cuando un hombre le provocaba eso?

-¿Qué sucede? Creí que no querías saber de mi esta noche...-Kaneki no levantaba la cara, no sabia si acercarse, si hacerlo que lo mirara, no quería dos rechazos él mismo día.

-¡Tsukiyama!-levanto a verlo, pero no pudo mantener la mirada sintiendo como su rostro se quemaba poco a poco-*calmate...calmate Kaneki*-se pensaba, pero lejos de tranquilizarse, solo provocaba el efecto contrario. Apenado de regresar su mirada al suelo cuando le costo trabajo verlo a la cara solo miro hacia un lado poniendo su mano sobre su boca para ocultar ese sentimiento vergonzoso que lo embargaba-yo...

-Je...

-¡No te burles!

-Calmato, no me burlo...solo que en estos momentos, te encuentro adorable.

-Ca...callate...yo...yo te odio...te aborrezco...¿por...por qué no te mueres o algo? ¡detesto sentirme así por tu culpa! ¡des...desquiciado!-*No...no era lo que quería decir...eso no era...*

Su boca soltó veneno, su corazón que latía frenético de repente se quebró dentro de él, incluso, lo pudo sentir. Dio vuelta para regresar a su habitación pero unos brazos cálidos y grandes le rodearon sintiendo el calor del pecho ajeno en su espalda y la respiración del otro cerca de su oído.

-Ken...no puedo creerte...-le susurro sintiendo como él peliblanco se estremeció entre sus brazos provocandole una sonrisa ladina que seguramente él otro no pudo ver.

-No...no digas mi nombre...-ocultaba su mirada, ya no podía con ese sentimiento que se saldría de su cuerpo sin planearlo.

-Me gusta...me hace sentir más cercano...-le beso entre él cuello y la mejilla provocando un gemido involuntario a Kaneki.

Frágil, y tierno entre sus brazos lo tomo de los hombros haciéndolo girar; deslizo sus manos a la cara de Kaneki que tomo entre sus manos insitandole a que lo mirara.

-Tsukiyama...deseo odiarte...¿por qué no puedo hacerlo?

No obtuvo respuesta, solo una sonrisa que Kaneki recibió en sus labios. Tembló, incluso se tenso al sentir esos labios sobre los suyos.

-Tsu...mmnngg...-Al intentar decir su nombre Shuu aprovecho eso bien para meter su lengua obligando a que Ken danzara con la suya.

Él pelimorado lo tomo entre sus brazos sin desprender la unión de sus labios. Kaneki se abrazo del cuello del mayor. "*Al diablo*"- se penso, tirando todo por la borda y su inutil intento de mantenerse intocable ante Shuu; luego, esa lengua jugando con la suya, esos sonidos húmedos que provenían de sus bocas.

Lo dejo caer sobre la cama desprendiendo el beso y mirándose fijamente.

-Kaneki Ken...te deseo...-le beso en la frente- Te necesito...-le beso los parpados-Te quiero...-le beso los labios suavemente.

-Tsukiyama...-sus mejillas ardían, su orejas igual; su pecho latía frenéticamente pero estaba confundido, no sabia si era él suyo o el de su compañero.

Bajo esos besos a su barbilla, a su cuello, a su clavícula, a sus hombros, descubriendo la piel que necesitaba ser atendida y acariciada con premura. Kaneki metió sus dedos entre el cabello del pelimorado jugando,deslizando mechones por sus dedos. Él pelimorado metió sus manos a el abdomen bien trabajado por los entrenamientos de Ken acariciando y al mismo tiempo levantando la polera que traía puesta como pijama, para atender sus pezones rosados que erectos pedían ser mimados.

-Ahh...-gimoteo el mas pequeño al sentir el tacto del otro sobre su piel-Tus manos...están frías...-su piel se erizo al instante confundiendo si era por esas manos frías o por ser acariciado.

-Je...desolé...por favor Kaneki-kun...llename de tu calor...-siseo un murmullo tan quieto que erizo al más joven. Subió sus manos más arriba hasta quitarle lo que le estorbaba.

Tsukiyama, que ya tenia la ropa de dormir también se desprendió de ella a los ojos de Kaneki, para hacerle saber lo que estába por suceder si eso continuaba.

-¿Quieres?

-¡Solo hazlo y no me preguntes!

En cuanto sus cuerpos se encontraron desnudos, los jugueteos pre-coito duraron varios minutos. Tanto Tsukiyama como Kaneki tenían mordidas por sus hombros, brazos, cuello, espalda baja, abdomen; Un reto entre darse caricias, placer, pero también infringir un poco de dolor entre ellos, uno al otro.

Le besó, le mimó, le susurro cosas en francés, en italiano, mientras Ken le respondía aceptando sus besos, acariciando esa espalda ancha y cálida, mordiéndolo y rasguñando cada que sentía las ganas de hacerlo.

-Es-espera...-gimoteo a penas, la excitación lo tenia embriagado que apenas se percataba de lo que sucedía-Aaah...Tsuki...yama...no...es...eso es...

-Calmato Kaneki-kun...calmato...

-Aahh...se siente...extraño...no...no...

-Pronto se sentirá mejor...

-Pe-pero...mmnggnnn...

No le dejo hablar, mientras el ruido jugoso y húmedo se escuchaba entre sus glúteos pues Shuu lo preparaba con lubricante. Sus labios hacían un juego parecido; lo hacia para distraerlo de lo que sucedía abajo. Ya estaban tres dedos dentro que los movía en el interior como pedaleando una bicicleta, o como si fuera un tijera, explorando, buscando el punto exacto en que Ken explotara de placer.

-Aahh...Tsu...aahh...-corto el beso, dejando un hilillo de saliva así como escurriendo traviesamente por una de las comisuras de su boca-¿Qu-qué haces?

-¿Cómo se siente? ¿eh?-toco de nuevo ese punto haciendo estremecer a Ken.

-Bi-Bien pero...aahhh...bas...-pero no alego más, la lengua de Tsukiyama le lamió la saliva que salio de su boca y luego relamió sus labios.

-Estrigendo...-y en eso, saco sus dedos del interior de Kaneki que también lamió frente a él pelinegro.

-No, está sucio...¡estás loco!

-Jajaja...no lo entiendes ¿verdad? Me gusta todo de ti. Tu cuerpo, tu sudor, tu aroma, tu néctar. Todo, todo de ti Kaneki-kun.

-Que...sandeces dices...-evito la mirada, le avergonzaba que fuera tan directo y un completo enfermo.

-Ya no puedo comerte como alimento...pero si como lo que eres, lo que tienes.

-Si vas...si vas a hacerlo...ya...ya hazlo...no quiero escuchar tus estupideces...

-A tus ordenes...mon amore...

Le beso una vez más los labios que ya los tenían hinchados y rojos para entrar de un golpe en la cavidad previamente preparada y húmeda de Ken.

-Aaah...no...sa...sal...me...me duele...me...-respiraba agitadamente sin saber bien que hacer al sentir que algo le invadía por completo.

-Oh...Tres bien...-expreso al sentir el interior que aguardo y apretó su miembro.

Sin hacer caso a las suplicas de Kaneki empezó a embestirlo lento primero, subiendo poco a poco de nivel.

-No...espe...aah...Tsu...Tsuki...yama...aahh...bas...

De repente se detuvo en sus envestidas, tomo entre una de sus manos el rostro de Kaneki brilloso por el sudor de su cuerpo, agitado, y descompuesto por la excitación y el miedo.

-Calmate...relajate Ken...solo relajate...

Lo tomo entre sus brazos sentándolo entre sus piernas deslindando el parche que estába ya casi caído del ojo ghoul de Kaneki. Le tomo la mejilla y dulcemente le beso la otra, siguiendo con las envestidas una y otra ves, hacia dentro, hacia afuera; hacia afuera, hacia adentro. Percatándose que el chico comenzaba a relajar su cuerpo en cuanto dejo de estar tenso y le correspondió el abrazo así como sus piernas sin pudor le rodeaban la cadera.

-¿Qué sientes...qué sientes?-le preguntaba cada que entraba y salia del interior de él peliblanco.

-Yo...aaahh...bien...bien...ya...ya mejor...

-¿Me detengo?

-Idiota...no...sigue...un..un poco más rá...rápido...rápido...

Él pelimorado soltó una media risita traviesa para luego complacer a Ken en lo que le pedía exacerbado, perdido en lo que su cuerpo le otorgaba.

Sol un rato más, cuando ambos sintieron un cosquilleo que nacía de su abdomen, se venia el momento del clímax.

-Terminemos juntos...Kaneki...Kaneki...

-Tsu...Tsukiyama...aaahh...Más...más...

Ken tomo entre sus manos su propio miembro para provocar que el orgasmo llegará en lo que era penetrado por el miembro de Tsukiyama, que, este, abrazo el trasero de Ken en cuanto sentía que venia su orgasmo enterrando sus uñas en cada glúteo.

-Ter...terminare afuera...-advirtió Shuu

-No...adentro...hazlo dentro...correte...

Y sin dejar de masturbarse, movió sus caderas para hacer que Shuu terminara dentro de él, justo como quería. Él pelimorado no se contuvo dejando toda su semilla dentro de Kaneki, cuando ese mágico orgasmo se paseaba por cada fibra de su cuerpo mordió el hombro de el menor en un impulso de dejar marca de lo que ese clímax le provoco a su sistema. Él peliblanco se abrazo de la espalda del mayor escuchándolo como terminaba así como el sintió venirse entre los dos, soltando ese blanquecino y caliente liquido entre ambos.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En cuanto sus ojos abrieron paso a la luz del siguiente día, supo que no estába en su recamara, si no en la de Tsukiyama. Inmediatamente se levanto percatándose que del otro lado de la cama su compañero no se encontraba. Entro en una especie de pánico, pero lo olvido de inmediato cuando un dolor punzante en su cadera le hizo recordar lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Se vio a si mismo levantando las sabanas encontrandose desnudo, pero limpio._ *¿Tsukiyama lo hizo?_* -cruzo por su mente- cuando una voz familiar le hizo girar su mirada de donde provenia.

-Oh...despertaste...

-Lo siento...no debí dormir aquí...

-No hay cuidado Kaneki-kun-le sonrió acercándose lentamente, midiendo el terreno, cuando vio que no hubo peligro, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, acercando su mano a la mejilla de él peliblanco que no le fue rechazada esa muestra de afecto-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bi...bien...eso...creo...-miro hacia sus manos, hacia sus puños que apretaban las sabanas que le cubrían su pudor. Se sentia tan enojado consigo mismo por dejarse caer por esos sentimientos que no entendia del todo.

-Bien, me alegro...-sin más se retiro de la cama pero cuando lo intento fue detenido por unos brazos pequeños rodeándolo, giro su cabeza solo viendo la cabellera albina pues ocultaba su mirar en su espalda haciendosele ese acto más que adorable.

-Tsukiyama...deseo odiarte...

-Lo se...

Entonces los sentimientos de felicidad, mezclada con una deliciosa confusión rodaron por sus mejillas, sin poder evitar sollozar, sintiendo él calor, y la aroma a fina colonia que provenía de la camisa de Tsukiyama.

Shuu...sonrió complacido acariciando las manos que rodeaban su pecho, tomo una le beso el dorso de esta con dulzura permaneciendo junto a Ken en esa posición el tiempo que necesitara. No era tonto, sabia que Kaneki lo amaba igual o quizá menos que él, pero que para aceptarlo le seria difícil. No importaba, nunca se alejaría de su lado, estaría para él cuando lo necesitara y estuviera listo.

**-FIN-**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? jejeje espero sus criticas buenas o malas :) no olviden dejar review, fav, follow o lo que gusten :D<strong>

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**¡Saludos a todos! ;)**


End file.
